Music After Hours
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Hannah Abbott has a big secret, what will happen when someone else discovers it?


**A/N: Super random idea involving 2 fairly minor characters. JKR owns all! Plz review! :O:O:O**

* * *

13-year-old Hannah Abbott had a secret.

It wasn't really an embarrassing secret, but she didn't think anyone else would really understand, she was afraid others would find it odd or strange.

So she just decided to never tell anyone else. Her secret? Hannah Abbott LOVED to play the saxophone.

* * *

One night after checking to make sure the other girls in her dorm were sound asleep, Hannah slid a large saxophone case out from underneath her bed. She took out the large instrument and cleaned it gently.

Next, she grabbed some sheet music out of a folder also under the bed. She then proceeded to tiptoe out into the cozy Hufflepuff basement common room. The room was warm because of the crackling fire in the fireplace, illuminating the room and casting mysterious shadows on the walls.

Hannah had considered curling up in the fluffy yellow armchairs with tea and a Witch Weekly magazine a few times, but she decided she'd rather play her saxophone. Not wanting to wake up any of her housemates, for if she did, then her secret would be discovered, she quietly left the common room into the dark corridor near the kitchens.

"Lumos," she lit her wand and tiptoed down the long corridors and passageways. A few times she'd heard the prefects and professors patrolling about, but she'd been quiet, and they hadn't noticed her out after curfew. Finally, she arrived in front of the large mahogany doors of the Hogwarts Library. A.k.a her nightly saxophone playing spot.

She knew it was dangerous to be sneaking about the castle at night, especially with Sirius Black on the loose, but she took her chances anyways. Besides, thought Hannah, any man that's disguising himself as a flowering shrub certainly can't be as evil as everyone is saying.

Of course, most of her yearmates ridiculed her Herbology linked theory, but she didn't care that much. Everyone was entitled to an opinion. She opened the large creaky doors and went inside the library.

Hannah grinned to herself as she set up some sheet music and brought the large and shiny instrument up to her face. While many girls in her year were obsessed with cute guys in upper years, Hannah was head over heels for her saxophone. She even went as far as to name it. It's name was Merlin, and she'd die if anyone ever found out, so shh.

She began to play some smooth jazz music that her grandfather had sent her. Her grandfather was the reason that Hannah had taken up saxophone in the first place. Giffard Abbott III was an extraordinary wizard and an exceptional musician as well, especially when it came to the saxophone.

He'd taught his son Daniel, Hannah's father, how to play at Hannah's age. So both her father and grandfather were very excited and proud when Hannah also expressed the desire to learn the saxophone.

Just then, the doors to the library creaked open again. "What are you doing?" came a quiet voice in the darkness.

The blonde Hufflepuff squeaked and nearly dropped her saxophone on her foot. "Who's there?" she asked in a quavering voice, mortified that she'd been caught.

Morag MacDougal, a Ravenclaw in her year, walked out of the shadows. "It's okay Hannah, I'm not a professor," she said.

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief, then went back to being mortified. She stared at the girl with strawberry blonde hair and glasses who was staring back at her. Why in the world was Morag MacDougal out after curfew? Hannah didn't know.

"Er...you didn't see and or hear that did you?" she asked uneasily.

"You mean you playing the saxophone?" Morag smiled a mischevious smile.

"Merlin's beard, I'm going to go die now," Hannah muttered.

"No I thought you sounded really good, I never knew you could play the saxophone, that's really cool!" Morag said.

"Really? Y-you don't think it's...weird?" Hannah asked uneasily.

"Not at all, I've read about your grandfather, he started the first ever Hogwarts marching band, it's a shame they got rid of it," Morag said.

"Yeah it is, he taught my dad too, and then I picked up the family hobby, it's relaxing to play at night after a long day of classes," Hannah replied.

"That's really cool. I never even knew that there was anyone else at this school who really appreciates fine music anymore besides me," Morag said.

"You like music too? Do you play an instument?" Hannah asked eagerly.

"Yes I love it! No, unfortunately I don't, but I'd really like to learn how to play the flute," Morag replied.

"Oh the flute is such a pretty instrument! You should learn it Morag, then we could play duets together!" Hannah told her.

"You know what? I think I will! Hey, why don't we talk to Professor Flitwick about starting up the Hogwarts marching band again? He's my head of house and the choir director, perhaps he could put in a good word with Dumbledore about it!" Morag suggested.

"Oh my gosh, that would be so great! My graddad would be so happy about that!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yeah! I mean muggles get to play instruments at their schools, so why can't we?" Morag grinned.

"Exactly," Hannah agreed. She looked at Morag. "Why are you out of bed after curfew anyways? I mean, now that you know why I am," she asked.

Morag laughed "I couldn't sleep, sometimes I come down here to read," she said.

Hannah giggled "We better be careful, with Black on the loose and all," she commented. "Flowering shrubs can be quite dangerous when provoked," she joked.

Morag shook her head "I like you Hannah, but Sirius Black is _not _a flowering shrub!" she said, laughing.

Hannah shrugged "I still think he is, but maybe he'll spare us if we play him some music," she giggled again.

Morag rolled her eyes "Well I'm going back to bed, let's meet here again tomorrow night and I'll see if I can find any books on how to play the flute," she said.

Hannah smiled "Okay sounds good," she said. She extended her hand for Morag to shake so they could seal their agreement. Morag left the library and Hannah continued to play her saxophone. She was happy that she'd told her secret to atleast one person, now she had someone to share it with and was no longer ashamed of it.


End file.
